The Crushing Reality of it All
by Lilypop09
Summary: 10 Years it had been, yet they were never far from each other thoughts. 10 long years to forget, but also 10 long years to still be remembering. Is it changes in reality that dictate our lives? Or is it the people we meet or the choices we make? Do they choose to follow the path they think they should, or do they follow the path they know they want?
1. Freedom

10 years. Had it really been that long? She took a long drag on her cigarette. It was a little past midnight, and Alex had been home all of 5 minutes. The stiffing loneliness that greeted her at the door was crushing, so she had chosen to retire to the balcony of her apartment. 10 years it had been since she had last saw her. _10 whole fucking years, and still she plagues my mind._ Laughing, Alex exhaled. Smoke billowed out in dramatic puffs that mixed with the cold night air. Taking in another drag, she flicked it to the street below. Sure there had been others. Many, many others. After Piper left she had tired to fuck herself into oblivion, and it worked for a while. It was much harder during her time in prison though. All that time with her thoughts and not many opportunities to fuck. _That chapel was fucking handy though._

 _Freedom_. Alex sighed. 7 years she had been in Litchfield for. 7 long fucking years. And to think she had craved this day since entering that shitty little hell hole. Oh how she had wished for many things whilst she was in prison. Her books, a hot shower, a comfy bed, but mostly a decent cup of coffee. But there was one thing she still craved the most. Piper _. It always leads back to her. Fuck._ Alex stretched and cracked her neck. She was tired.

The bus journey into the city had been bleak. All she had with her was her vintage black leather jacket, her wallet and her old phone and the clothes she had on when she was arrested. That was all that had been contained in the plastic bag that a CO had graciously threw at her whilst walking out the door at Litchfield. Inside her wallet she had found her apartment key, and a little cash. With no other plans, and no where else to go she made her way home. _This isn't home though is it? Home was with her._ Alex shook her head. _Stop, I need to stop. It's been 10 fucking years, she's moved on. Get a fucking grip Vause._

She pushed herself away from the balcony and went inside. The room was illuminated by a single lamp residing on her desk in the corner. She looked around. Nothing had changed since she was last here, nothing was out of place. _Could do with a clean though there is fucking dust everywhere._ Walking over to the fridge she opened the door and grabbed a bottle of water. Inspecting its contents she found nothing else that would satisfy her so she haphazardly slammed the door. Shedding herself of her jacket as she walked over to the living area she unceremoniously flopped onto the couch. It had been a very long day.

Nestling into a comfortable position she turned on her phone. She opened her contacts. Scrolling through she realised her whole phone book consisted of those from the cartel. _I'm not getting sucked back into that shit._ Clicking on select all contacts she paused. One name stuck out. _Fucking Piper._ Her finger hovered over her name. So much was history, so much had happened in the past. She had had the balls to protect her throughout the whole trial, but none to make any contact. _She left me. I have nothing to feel bad about._ She paused. Deselecting Piper's name, she deleted the rest. She chucked her phone to the side and pulled her blanket over herself. _Ive lost everything else, I cant yet lose the option of her too._ She closed her eyes. She hated the hold Piper still had over her.

Freedom had been so long coming, but all Alex felt was alone.


	2. Disappointment

A loud beeping and vibrating was what woke Piper from her sleep. She rolled over and eyed the alarm clock on the bedside table, 6.30am. _Ugh, too early._ She rubbed at her eyes and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Sunlight had started to sneak into the room through the gaps in the blinds, and a faint breeze was making its way through the bedroom from the open window. She leant over and turned off the alarm clock. Looking over to her left she saw Larry, who was still fast asleep. She smiled.

Silently she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself and chucking on her running gear she left the apartment. Piper loved to run. Her morning runs were her thinking time. Her alone time. Time just for her. She picked up her pace as she placed her ear buds in. It was cool out, and there were only a few people around who must be catching early trains into work, the commuters. She crossed the street and ran into the park. She loved it here. A massive lake was surrounded by a running track, outlined by immaculately maintained flower gardens, and in the distance you could faintly see the outline of a children's play park. She came every morning. She picked up the pace.

10 years ago she had returned to the states from Paris. It was a subject that was still not spoken about. It still felt raw. _That smile_. Piper shook the thought from her head.

Her life 10 years ago was secret, the only person who knew truly what had happened was Polly. Everyone else had been given a cover story of her becoming homesick, and missing normality. Much more easier to digest then the idea of her leaving her drug smuggling, lesbian lover. As soon as her plane had landed she hid away in the safety of Polly's apartment. That day had been one of the hardest in her life.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Piper got out the cab and shut the door. The driver had walked round back and retrieved her luggage. With a small smile she paid him and gave a small wave of thanks. Slowly, she walked up to the door and rang the familiar buzzer._

 _"_ _Hello?" Came the soft and gentle tone of Polly._

 _"_ _Pol its me"._

 _There was a pause. "Pipes?! What the hell…"._

 _"_ _Pol please just let me in, i'll explain later" she replied hurriedly._

 _The door made a high pitched buzzing noise and clicked open._

 _That night was full of tears and copious amounts of wine. Piper explained to her how she had left Alex. How she had spent the last few months feeling unappreciated and second best to her job. How she spent most of her days filled with worry and dread that her Alex wouldn't make it home. And how when she did, Piper was pushed aside as Alex rushed into her office, mumbling apologies about being busy and how she would make it up to her. Although Piper could tell Polly had something to say about it, her friend had the empathy to keep her mouth shut. She listened to everything Piper said, right until the very end._

 _"_ _So, what happens now then?" She put her wine glass on the counter and pulled Piper into a friendly hug._

 _"_ _I guess I'll go back to my parents house…" Piper trailed off looked deflated, she sniffed and tried wiping her eyes with the now tear sodden tissue. She relaxed into Polly's hug._

 _"_ _Im sure Carol would love that!" She rubbed Pipers shoulder. "But Pipes, thats not what you need. Listen, I know its not ideal but I have a pull out couch." She gestured to the double in front of the window. "Stay here with me, find work and save, and we can assess your options. It'll be great! Like a prolonged sleepover! I haven't seen you in months, we'd like roomies again!". She smiled._

 _Piper thought about it._ ** _No, I really don't want to go back to my parents. I don't want to go back to that WASPy lifestyle that mom and dad would force upon me as soon as I step foot through the fucking door. I don't want to try and fit to any expectations right now. I can't fit any expectations right now._** _She ran a hand through her hair. Turning to look at Polly, she noticed her smiling still. She grabbed at her glass and took a sip of wine._

 _"_ _But i'd be imposing. I mean, you have work, and then theres Pete. I just don't want to get in the way"._

 _"_ _Piper, your my best friend. You'd do the same for me". Piper nodded in confirmation. "As for Pete, well, leave that to me" she winked._

 _Piper chuckled. "Okay, the less I know about that the better! Okay sure then, i'll stay"._

 _Squealing, Polly forced her into a bone crushing hug. " You have no idea how much i have missed you"._

 _Letting the tears fall Piper replied in a quite voice "Me too Pol, me too"._

 _*End of flashback*_

In the following months Piper built herself back up. She ditched all of her old clothes that Alex had bought her, switched cellphones from the latest iPhone to and older one that she bought herself, and tried erasing all memory of Alex ever existing. All things except one single piece of jewellery. _Far to pretty to throw away_ she had reasoned with herself. This was the only way she could cope - by pretending it didn't happen.

She started working at her fathers company as an assistant. This made him overjoyed that she was working in the Chapman family law firm. Piper hated it, and felt like she was selling out, but it gave her a good wage. So much so that she was able to save enough money in 6 months, that she was able to move into her own 1 bed apartment. Sure it was cosy, but it was more than enough for her. The front door opened into a small open plan kitchen come living room. To the left of the living room lead to a moderately sized bedroom, and then adjoining that a modest bathroom.

She spent all her spare time with Polly. She was her rock. She was on hand for girly nights in, or was always willing for wild nights out. They also relaxed together by making soap.

And it was that hobby of theirs that had created their new venture., Popi. And was currently the source of Pipers stress.

Looking down at her wrist watch she notice it was 7.15am. _Shit, I'm going to be late._ Running as fast as she could she made it back to the apartment in record time. _What a way to get a new personal best._ She laughed to herself. Pushing her key into the door she entered the apartment block, before climbing the stairs and letting herself inside Larry's apartment. 5 years they had been together, and Piper could honestly say she was content. Larry was a kind man, who was thoughtful and funny.

She walked into the bathroom, rid herself of her sweaty clothing and climbed into the shower.

Piper loved to get clean. She loved the feeling of the hot water cascading down her back. She appreciated the quietness of it, and she liked the time alone. She ran her hands through her hair, her right hand slowly traveling down to rub down her chest. _Mmm, this feels good._ That was another thing Piper loved about running. It got her all hot and bothered.

She opened her eyes and reached over to grab the soap off the shelf. It was Popi's newest creation. Tea tree and mint, and it was proving to be a very popular choice. She lathered up and started to run her hands all over her toned body. Closing her eyes she leant her head back and relaxed against the back of the shower. After a few minutes under the hot water, she begin to feel slightly claustrophobic. Opening her eyes she jumped.

"Jesus, Larry what the hell?".

Larry was stood in the doorway peering in at her. His hair was ruffled, and was wearing flannel pyjama pants. At Pipers explanation he nervously averted his eyes.

"Sorry Pipes, I came in to use the bathroom and I got a little distracted" He smiled at her sheepishly.

Piper smiled at him. "So you like what you see then?". She motioned down to his pyjama pants which had a noticeable bulge in.

Larry blushed. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked back at her. "Can I join you?".

Piper simply nodded. He quickly rid himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower.

He crashed his lips up against hers for a sloppy, warm and needy kiss. He pressed her up against the wall of the shower. His dick pressed uncomfortably into her thigh. Piper reached down between them and held him in her hand. His size was average.

"Fuck, Pipes..yes." he moaned as she started to pump away. He reached over and grabbed her her chest, pawing at each breast. _After all this time he still needs to fucking work on that._ She rolled her eyes, this wasn't going to take long. Still pumping away at him, he managed to reach down and caress her folds. Taking one digit he slowly ran it through her lips until he found what he was looking for. Nervously he began rubbing.

"Ohhh Larry, right there….please". He picked up his pace, rubbing the pad of his finger over and over the hardening bundle of nerves.

"Ughhh, fuck..".

Piper opened her eyes and looked directly at him. "I need you Larry, I need you inside me now".

Larry turned her around so she was facing the wall and bent her over slightly. Grabbing his dick, her guided it to her entrance.

He slammed into her, which elicited a moan from Piper.

"Uhh, yes".

He picked up his pace. Gradually moving his hips faster and faster until he was at his limit. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of the water falling from the shower hitting the floor, and occasional grunts from Larry. He could feel Pipers wall closing in on him, and he pushed harder and harder. He was losing control.

"Piper, I'm going to cum…" he forced out.

Pipers eyes snapped open as she turned her head look at him. "No, hold on Lar…please…I need longer…". She panted.

He was pumping in her as fast as he could, when suddenly his eyes scrunched together. As quickly as he had entered her, he pulled out, and released all over her back with a primal grunt.

Piper rested her head again the wall and closed her eyes. _Not again, come on!_ After a deep breath, she steadied herself and stood up, she turned around. This was a common thing for him. Larry lasted minutes and although Piper loved him, she was never wholly satisfied by him.

Larry placed a wet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Pipes, I tried". He looked deflated. "Was it at least good for you too while it lasted?". He looked at her hopefully.

 _What the whole 5 minutes of it? Sure…This never happened with Alex._ Again Piper shook her head _. Fuck, stop comparing them._ "Sure". She replied smiling.

She turned and finished washing. Minutes later she switched the shower off and stepped out onto the mat and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. Walking back into the bedroom she glanced at the alarm clock once more. 8.00am. _Fuck, now i'm really going to be late._

Hurriedly she chucked on her underwear, walked to her closet and pulled out a simple black pencil skirt and a white short sleeve shirt. Putting them on she walked over to her dresser, combed her hair, applied some light make up, and a spritz of perfume and left the bedroom.

Larry was already dressed in shorts and a polo shirt, and had placed a travel mug of coffee on the counter. He worked from home as a writer.

"Thanks sweetie". She picked up the cup after placing her bag on her shoulder.

"Don't forget about tonight Lar, we are out with Pete and Polly for drinks". she mumbled putting her shoes on by the door.

"8 o'clock, at Millers?" He nodded along. "Got it".

Piper walked over to him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the building.


	3. We're Lacking

Alex woke with a start. _Fuck, what time is it?_ She leant over and felt for her glasses. Grabbing her black frames she shoved them onto her face. She picked up her phone. 11.47am.

 _Thats the longest lie in I've had in the last 7 years_. She stretched, rolling onto her back she stared blankly at the ceiling. _Now what?_ For the last 7 years she had had her whole day structured out for her. She woke at 5 to shower, and then went back to her bunk to read. She would wait till the last possible minute before heading to breakfast. After inhaling weak coffee and a portion of fruit, she would return to the laundry room where she would stay all day until dinner. Then she would eat whatever shitty food was on offer, and once again return to her bunk to read. Sleep, eat, work, and repeat.

She sat up. She couldn't waste her time in bed all day. She padded into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. A stranger stared back. _When did I start looking so fucking old?_ Running a hand through her hair she silently inspected herself. Dull, dark hair that hung limply down her back, she had last nights make up smudged down her face, chapped lips from the cold weather. But most noticeably, was the change her eyes. What were once bright shining green orbs, were now a dim and glassy sea colour. Her smile that used to reach her eyes, now failed to even appear. _Fuck this_.

She reached over the bath and turned on the taps, added soap and let it run. _Okay, enough of this pity party and get your shit together_. She went and retrieved her phone from the bed and returned to the bathroom. On the window sill there was a box of matches. _Perfect_. She went round the room lighting the candles before returning the box by the window. Digging through the cupboard she found her old body wash and razors. She tied her hair up into a messy bun, slid out of her tank and underwear and slid into the bath. _Oh my god. This is fucking heaven._

She stayed there for the next hour. Washing away the dirt, washing away the bad memories, recreating her body again. _No more fucking wallowing Vause,_ _you got this_. Getting out the tub she slipped into her gown, and walked into the bedroom.

There was suddenly a loud shrill coming from her phone. _Who the fuck is that?_ _Nobody knows I'm out_. Cautiously she picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?".

"Vause!".

"Nichols?"

"Who the fuck else stretch? Hows it going?".

Nicky had got out a couple of years before her. The two had stayed in touch through letters, and although there were occasional visits, Alex implemented a strict policy that Nicky needed to get out there and live her life instead of wasting her weekends visiting her.

"I'm doing okay Nick. I mean its weird, but fuck I'm finally out of there". She smiled into the phone.

"Damn right you are. Where the fuck are you? Its been 24 hours and I'm yet to see that smug fucking face of yours". she chuckled.

"Im in my old apartment. Trying to sort my fucking life out".

"Yeah? And hows that going for you?".

"It fucking sucks Nick".

"I'll tell you what, meet me at Millers tonight Vause, we'll get a bite to eat, have drinks, and figure out where the fuck we go from here. What our next fucking empire will be!".

"Our empire?".

"Yeah, you know business talk". She could practically feel her grinning from the other side of the phone.

"Deal. Definitely up for the drinks part of that conversation". _Maybe me and my old pal jack can hook up._

"Alright stretch, 9 o'clock. Don't be fucking late". She hung up the phone.

 _What the fuck am i going to wear._

Across town Piper was at work with Polly in their newly opened Popi store. After such a success selling online and at local markets, they had enough money saved to secure a small store. Piper was sat in the back office typing away on her laptop at speed. She was good at her job and she loved organising. She was currently working out the numbers of their current stock, and estimating product further lines. Herself and Polly had a big and important meeting with Barnys lined up and she wanted to be prepared. Pausing for a minute she cracked her knuckles. Turning on her chair to pick up her coffee cup she realised it was empty. She sighed.

Polly had spent the day setting out the store. It was decorated in pure whites and glass shelving. Displays were illuminated by white spot lights with fresh flowers placed around the shop to accentuate the floral elements of their products. It was a bright and airy store, and herself and Polly's upbringing meant they had the pleasantries and charm to convince each customer that entered to leave with half the stores products.

Polly poked her head round the office door.

"That was the last of the vanilla soap from the last batch gone Pipes, we need to up our game. Looks like we will be spending a few late nights here over the next few weeks.".

"Coffee. I need coffee". Piper said as she hastily shut the laptop and span around on her office chair to face her. She loved how well the business was doing, but the late nights, the pressure of their upcoming meeting and the sexual frustration was pushing her to the brink.

"Fuck coffee Pipes, I need wine". Piper was not the only one that was stressed. Polly had put a lot of hours into the business lately, and it was started to effect her relationship with Pete. They were trying to get pregnant, and so far they had been unsuccessful in their attempts. /

"The stores closed up for the day Pipes. Ive done the clean down, and cashedup the till. We have made a fortune today. And I don't know about you but I think that deserves an early finish and a little treat". She smiled.

Normally Piper would exclaim that they shouldn't be running before they could walk, but she had to admit even she needed a break.

"Make mine a tequila and you've got yourself a deal".

"Done".

Piper got up and grabbed her jacket, she slipped it on, grabbed her bag and turned off the lights. After setting the security alarm they left the store. Arm in arm they strolled down the street in the direction of Millers.

Millers was a bar downtown that served cheap enough alcohol with half decent food. Luckily it wasn't far from the store. The two arrived and grabbed a booth in the corner.

"Is everything ok lately Pipes? I mean I know I have my own problems going on at the moment with Pete and we have this meeting coming up, but you've just been acting a little weird. Even for you".

Instead of replying, Piper signalled for a server to come over.

"A large glass of red and a margarita please" she said with a smile to the young blonde haired waitress. Seconds later she returned with the drinks, placing them on the table. Piper took a large gulp and looked at Polly.

"This is hard for me to say. I mean, I know things are going so well for us lately, and me a Larry are in a great place, but I don't know. I just feel as if something is missing?" she said looking down at the table, absent kindly playing with her napkin.

Polly took a sip of her wine. "Maybe your ready for the next step?". She cautiously looked on for Pipers reaction.

"You mean like babies and marriage? No!". _Fuck no_. "I mean maybe one day, but I don't think that day is any day soon. I just feel like I'm waiting for something else". _Someone else_. "Something to knock me off my feet, something special and soul wrenching"

Polly glared at her. "Come on Pipes, don't you think thats just a bit picky? I think life is just too settled for you. Your life is completely stable and that scares you. Your not walking on the wild side anymore. You and Larry are solid. He's reliable. I just don't think your used to that". She took another sip of her wine shaking her head.

"Maybe your right, I love Larry, he's a great guy. But we have been lacking lately in more ways than one". She took another gulp of her drink.

"What do you mean?" Polly replied as she scanned the menu in front of her.

"I mean for starters maybe the fact that I haven't had an an orgasm from someone other than myself in god knows how long? That he always wants me to be with him every second of the day? He is so needy lately ever since he got fired from that stupid publishing job." She frowned.

"I love Larry I really do, and we have tried so much, but I'm clutching at fucking straws Pol. I know its wasn't his fault and sex is not the most important thing but i'd like to be able to relieve some of this stress with a good fuck or decent conversation". Piper downed the rest of her drink. _Easy Chapman, you're starting to sound like a bitch. Larry is great, just give him time_.

Polly opened her mouth to reply but before she could they were interrupted.

"Hey gorgeous, what you having?". Pete had arrived. He strolled over and planted a kiss on Polly's cheek./span/p

"Same again please" as she passed Pete her now empty glass.

He turned to Piper. "And for you sweetheart?".

"Margarita please". she slid her glass across the table into Petes outstretched and waiting hand.

"Girls I don't know about you but I'm starving. Im going to get a burger with fries, have you decided yet?".

"I'll just have the same" mumbled Piper who was now absentmindedly playing with her necklace.

"Just a Caesar salad for me babe".

Pete strode off to the bar with the empty glasses. Polly looked at Piper.

I think sometimes we have to accept we cant have it all Pipes. Life's not like the fairytales we were told when we were younger".

 _That may be true now Pol, but once I really did have it all_.

After hours of getting herself ready Alex stepped in front of her floor length mirror. She had freshly dyed hair and had curled it, so it hung loosely in waves down her back. She wore a tight black tank top that showed off the curve of her hips, and it was so low cut and tight around her tits, it should of been illegal for her to be in it. Skin tight black skinny jeans paired with her old triumph Dr Marten boots. She gave her self a once over. _Not too bad Vause, you've still got it_. Her signature black eyeliner was paired with a smoky eye effect, and finished off by placing her black framed glasses onto her face. Smoothing her clothes over she took one last look before grabbing her black vintage jacket and shoving it on, she picked up her wallet, keys and phone and left the apartment.

 _I wonder what Nicky has in store for me tonight._


	4. Still Got It

**Authors Note: I just wanted to thank all of you that have left me a review. Im actually shocked. Ive visited this site for years and have spent many hours reading fantastic stories, never having the confidence to post my own. Im not sure how it will go, but i'm enjoying it! I have already got a lot of this story written, but I would love feedback. I would love to hear where you all think this should go. Im trying my best to stay true to the characters, their mannerisms and language. Again, anything anyone could add I can definitely take constructive criticism. This will be a slow burn story. And a lot of mixed length chapters. Stay with me :) Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

She arrived a few minutes before 9. The bar was now packed. Hoards of young twenty somethings ending their working weeks on a high. She entered the bar and worked through the masses of bodies. At 5ft 9' her height gave her an advantage to peer over the crowds. _Where the fuck is she?_ Finally she recognised a crazy mane of hair on the opposite side of the bar. Nicky was talking a brunette, surrounded by a group of people. As Alex got closer she realised who it was. Lorna Morello. She slid up beside Nicky and propped herself up against the bar. Nicky hadn't noticed her. She lent in close to behind her.

"Straight girls, they fuck you up every time" she whispered.

Nicky slammed her beer down and quickly turned around to face her.

"Careful Nick, you'll give the girl from The Exorcist a run for her money" she smirked.

Nicky threw her head back in gave a throaty laugh before enveloping Alex into a hug.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, our little Alley cat"

"Fuck you Nichols". She grinned.

"I wish but I don't think m'lady would approve." She winked. " Definitely got some material stored up here for the wank bank ". She tapped her head.

Whilst in prison it wasn't unheard of for the two to occasionally get each other off. They tried for a while being girlfriend and girlfriend whilst Morello had a stint at being married, but Alex could never be bothered with the relationship, and Nicky was always trying to fuck someone else. In the end they decided to call it quits and remain friends.

"Vause, its so good to see you!" Morello added. She stepped around Nicky and give her a quick yet gentle hug. Alex and Lorna were never close, but Lorna was kind and caring, and finally it seemed, she was being good to Nicky.

Lorna walked back over to Nicky and grabbed her hand affectionately. Alex observed the couple. They looked right. Like they finally fit.

Smiling Nicky put her arm around her and cleared her throat.

"Actually, we have something we kinda wanna share with you kid. We knew you would be out soon so we wanted to wait to share the news with you". She looked at Lorna. Holding up her left hand she shoved it in the direction of Alex's face.

"We're getting married Alex".

Alex looked down at Lorna's hand. _Holy fuck._ A huge rock sat on her finger demanding full attention. She alternated looking up at their smiling faces and back down at their now entwined hands. Nicky stared at her expectantly. _What the fuck do I say to that?_

"Congratulations I guess". She turned to face the bar. Exchanging glances Lorna nodded at Alex, a silent gesture for Nicky to go over. Alex was distracted by attempting to get the bar mans attention. _I need a fucking drink._

"What the fuck dude?". Alex sighed. "I mean are you jealous or something?." Alex snorted. _Hell no._

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Then whats with the cold shoulder Al".

"I told you not to call me that" she snapped.

Nicky held up her hands. "Wow stretch, wheres the fire".

Alex shut her eyes and exhaled. _Calm down. She's your friend. She deserves happiness._

Straightening up she turned to face her. "Shit. I'm sorry Nick. I'm happy for you" she forced a smile.

Nicky eyed her sceptically.

"I'm serious. Im just antsy. You know thats really not my kind of thing. And I guess I just never thought it would be yours either".

"Yeah, you and me both kid. I've spent years trying to bag this one though Vause. And now I've got her, I don't ever want to let her go". She smiled and then picked up her beer and took a long swig. "You can't tell me theres never been at least one girl you may of entertained the idea of it all with? Just one girl you could drop your shit for and give her your all?".

Alex looked away. She couldn't let her mind go there. She wouldn't let her mind go there. She cleared her throat.

"Nichols i've been here 10 fucking minutes, where the fuck is my drink?". With that Nicky dropped the topic and pushed her towards the bar. In their haste she pushed her into a man waiting patiently to be served. He turned and eyed the pair.

"Woah steady girls, the nights only just starting".

"Exactly man, now let us to the bar". Nicky grabbed them both round the shoulders.

"Yo, yo!". She threw her hand up in and snapped her fingers. A young looking blonde slinked towards them. "How about some service?".

"Jack on the rocks".

"I'll have another". Nicky shook her beer. "A white wine for the lady, and for you kind sir?". She looked over at the man.

"The same thanks mate. And drop the sir, its Pete. Im actually here with a couple of girls".

"Thats great, we love girls" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll have also have a red wine and a margarita. And some shots!" he added slamming his fists onto the bar.

Across the room Polly was getting restless. "What is taking so long?".

She stood up and looked over the rows of people.

"What the fuck!?" she exclaimed loudly.

Piper jumped. "What is it?". She twisted in her seat and peered over the back of the chair.

Across the room she could see Pete standing with two women their backs turned.

"Its probably nothing" she sideways glanced at Polly.

"Probably?! I swear to god if..". Piper grabbed her hand. _Fuck sake. I don't have time for this._

"Damn it Polly, calm down. Sit down, I'll go over and grab the drinks and remind him he has a wife. It'll be easier for me to see whats happening rather than you going over there all guns a blazing".

Polly took a seat. "Maybe whilst your there you could also remind him we had plans later for when we get home, and right now the likelihood of those plans happening is not looking very good". She scowled.

Piper rose from the booth. Loud dance music was blaring from the speakers. She was starting to feel the effects of the tequila. _Tequila, my friend._ She side stepped a couple ferociously grinding against each other, slipped past a group of young looking guys who were too obviously checking her out and stepped in behind Pete. She tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder.

"Ahh Pippy! Want a shot?" He turned and retrieved on from the bar. She shook her head.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo, but your angry wife is over there. I think her ovaries are going to make her combust with jealousy if you don't go over there and do some major damage control".

"I was just being friendly, its the Australian in me!".

"Well if you were hoping of getting a "little" Australian in her i'd move your ass back over there now. Anyway where the fuck is my drink? Im to sober for this shit and Larry is late, again!". _Makes a change for him coming early._

Placing the shot down he slid a glass towards her. "Here". He grabbed the wine glass and made a bee line for Polly.

Grabbing her drink she took a long slow sip. _Mmmmm, thats it._

"It's a little cold outside for a margarita, don't you think?".

She froze. She slowly turned on the spot. Looking up from her drink her eyes roamed up a body she had so often studied. Eyes travelling up her legs, over her flat stomach, stopping momentarily at her voluptuous breasts, before finally reach her face.

Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked. _Yeah Vause, you've still got it._


	5. The Blue's Gone

**Authors note: I just want to say I really appreciate all the reviews for the story. I have always wanted to write a story and I'm loving it so far. However, I'm struggling with mental health at the minute. I have a lot written, so a lot to edit. Please stick with me, I promise to update quicker. Almost finished editing the next chapter, so shouldn't have a long wait this time. Please keep reviewing and** **enjoy!**

Alex had spotted her as soon as she walked towards the bar. She turned towards Nicky to shield her face. _Shit_. She picked up a shot and necked it. Placing the glass down she took another.

"Easy there kid, you won't be able to drink like you used to".

Alex eyed the rest of the tray. _Fuck_. She looked discreetly over her shoulder, Piper was talking to Pete behind her and hadn't noticed her yet. She eyed the door and bit her lip before returning her gaze to Nicky.

"Whats wrong?" Nicky placed her hand on Alex's arm. Alex closed her eyes and composed herself.

"She's here".

"Who?".

"Piper" she whispered.

Nicky peered around Alex and took a look at the woman she had learnt about over the many years. Alex wasn't very open about Piper. All she knew was that Alex had loved her, and that she had broke her heart.

"Well kid, you just gotta pick yourself up, and brush yourself off, and turn on that charm" She winked. "That girl gotta see you ain't some pussy. She left you. You owe her nothing".

Alex exhaled deeply and turned around. Pete hand gone and Pipers back was facing her. Standing tall, she smoothed down her top, straightened her jacket and walked up behind her. Piper was taking a sip of her drink. _Margarita,_ s _till fucking predictable_.

"It's a little cold outside for a margarita don't you think?".

She noticed Piper freeze. _This was it_. Slowly she turned. She noticed Pipers eyes room up her body, and momentarily stop at her breasts. Alex looked at Piper's face, she could see the want in her eyes. _Interesting_. She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

Their eyes locked. Blue met green. Time stood still and it was just the two of them. Piper was the first to speak.

"Hey" she muttered softly.

Alex subtly shook her head, allowing her hair to fall back out of her face.

"Hey".

They searched each others eyes and Alex took a step forward. The closeness was intoxicating for both women, it felt as if all the air had been sucked out the room and they were being drawn closer like a pair of magnets. Piper leaned in closer. She ran her hand gently through Alex's hair.

"The blues gone".

Alex raised her hand and followed the path Piper had made down her tresses until their fingers touched. A charge travelled through each of the women, flowing throughout their bodies. Piper could feel goosebumps erupting all over her body. She swiftly drew her hand away.

This brought Alex to her senses. She pushed her glasses up her nose slightly.

"Its been ten years and thats the first thing you've got to say to me?".

This seemed to snap Piper out of her daze.

"I'm just a little surprised to see you here".

Alex smirked. "A little? The last time we saw each other it was 3,500 miles away, and you stormed out of the room and then completely out my life. And all you can ask me about is my hair?".

She waited on Pipers reaction. She noticed a small grin appear on her face.

"What can I say, I'm shallow".

"I see that foot in mouth disease is still treating you well". She pushed her glasses into her hair.

"You still make me nervous, just you being here, it doesn't even feel real". Piper finished the rest of her drink. "I think i'll be needing another one of these". She turned her back to Alex and walked up to the bar again.

Alex cautiously walked up behind her and placed an arm either side of her and gripped onto the edge of the bar. Leaning in close to her, she gently pressed herself against Pipers back.

"Does it feel real now?".

Piper felt her nipples go hard at the contact. _Fuck. This can't be happening._ Subconsciously she felt herself lean back into Alex's embrace. She closed her eyes.

"Al…".

Before Alex could reply they were interrupted.

"Pipes, is this woman bothering you?".

At the sound of his voice, Piper's heart sunk. _He has the worst timing ever._ She quickly untangled herself from Alex's embrace and went and stood next to Larry. He quickly put his arm around her, pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. A move which wasn't unnoticed by Alex.

 _Fucking dweeb._ She looked him up and down. He had short curly hair, a large nose, was wearing a shirt and a sweater vest and fitted pants. _Who the fuck wears knitted vests._ She rolled her eyes. She could feel Pipers eyes burning into her.

"Did she look bothered to you?". _More like hot and bothered_.

She noticed Larry's jaw clench, his small eyes searching her face.

"The thing is Piper is too polite to inform you that your not the sort of company she would usually keep".

Alex pulled her glasses back down, and set them flush against her nose. Rising to full height, she used this to her advantage and towered over Larry.

"Yeah, and what would you know about who Piper likes?" she smirked.

"Well I am her boyfriend".

"No kidding champ". She turned towards the bar. _Fuck this. Where the fuck is Nichols._

"Larry, Alex is an old friend" Piper finally interjected.

"You've never mentioned her" Larry frowned.

Alex turned her head. "Thats because I'm the invisible woman". She looked at Piper. "As fun as this little reunion has been, I'm not being the third fucking wheel on the your ride tonight Pipes" With that she picked up her drink and sauntered off.

"What was that supposed to mean".

"Nothing Larry. You order and go over to the table". She pointed towards the corner booth where Polly and Pete were sat. " I'll be over in a minute I just need to go and sort myself out". She smile at him sweetly.

She walked in the direction of the ladies and Larry watched her until she was out of sight.

 _This cant be fucking happening_. Piper sighed. She washed her hands and dabbed some cold water on the back of her neck. _Pull yourself together_. _Yeah she looks good…More than good. Don't go there Piper._

She turned to grab a paper towel and realised she wasn't alone anymore. Alex was stood blocking the door in all her sexy glory. _Fuck_.

"So sweater vest seems nice…" she slowly walked towards Piper slightly swaying her hips. " A bit clingy for you though isn't he? I wouldn't of thought that was your type".

"You don't know what my type is". _Don't look her in the eye. Do NOT do it Piper._

"Sure I do". Alex kept walking, gently placing her hands onto Piper's shoulders and backing her up against the wall. Piper felt the cold tiles press harshly against her warm skin.

"You like hot people. You like someone you can show off" Alex began.

"You like someone with a hot body". She ran a hand down Pipers arm and grabbed her hand. Entwining their fingers she hovered them above her chest.

"You like someone who touches in all the right places". She slowly brought their hands down over the curve of her breast, almost touching, but not quite. She leant forward towards her ear. "You like some who makes you feel in all the right places" she whispered.

Piper licked her lips. She felt Alex slide her leg between hers and press into her.

"Alex…" She said in a breathy tone. " I can't do this".

"Can't or won't?". She ran her tongue slowly up her neck, placing kisses up her jaw, and softly nipping at the skin. She pulled Pipers earlobe into her mouth and bit down gently.

Piper felt wetness pool between her legs. _Holy fuck_. She let out a small moan.

Alex raised her hands and placed them either side of Pipers shoulders on the wall. She straightened up to face her. They were almost nose to nose now. Pipers heart was racing. She stared deep into her eyes.

"Alex I…".

"Piper! What the fuck is going on in here?!".

Polly had walked in. Piper roughly shoved Alex away from her and started smoothing down her outfit.

"Nothing Pol, I was just coming. Nothing happened". She grabbed Polly's hand and started to pull her out the door.

"Nice to see you too Holly" Alex sarcastically remarked, pushing herself away from the wall.

Polly froze.

"Fucking Supercunt?!". She spun Piper around. "Are you fucking serious?!".

"Supercunt? Thats new! And yeah, it really fucking is you should try it sometime" Nicky was now in the doorway. "Come on stretch, Lorna wants you. Wedding business". She turned and walked off motioning for her to follow.

"I guess i'll be seeing you around Pipes". She winked and sauntered off in Nicky's direction.

"Piper Chapman, I think we need a serious fucking talk. I am so unbelievably mad at you right now!".

Piper fidgeted with her hands and avoided looking her. "I know Pol, just not now. I need to get back to Larry".

"Oh now you remember you have a boyfriend". She sighed. "Alright, I'll let it slide for now, but only because I need to get wasted before later. But tomorrow you bring the coffee, i'll bring the pastries and we are having a serious fucking chat". She grabbed Piper by the hand and dragged her back into the bar.

 _I can't fucking wait._


	6. Release and Relief

**Authors note: Okay so I want to apologise. The support for this story has been immense, and I just want to thank you all, its really help me! As I have posted before, I am having a hard time with my mental health. And this story has been put on the back burner a lot. I have kept trying to come back to it and not felt I was doing it just. So obviously season 5 came out and I binge watched it in 3 days. And I'm inspired again.**

 **So once again, thank you for your patience, kind words and your support. And here is the long awaited next chapter! I promise you won't be waiting that long again for an update!**

* * *

It was cold and bleak the next morning. _Perfect, even the weather is fitting my mood._ After returning to the bar with Polly, Piper hadn't felt much like drinking or socialising. She had finished her drink with Larry and they had made their excuses to leave early. She couldn't face Alex again and guilt had started to surge through her.

 _Technically, I haven't done anything wrong though. It was her that came to me._ Piper nodded to herself as she walked down the street. _I'm not a cheat_. The only thing keeping her warm this morning was the two steaming cups of coffee. She wasn't looking forward to this mornings events.

Pushing the door open she walked into Popi. The lights were already on, and the store was pristine and ready for opening. She had arrived an hour early, leaving time for what she knew would be an hour full of being grilled about stuff she didn't particularly care to share. She walked behind the counter and pushed through a door into the office. Polly was sat at the desk typing.

"Morning Pol". Piper set the drinks on the desk and sat in the spare chair.

Polly picked up her cup and took a careful sip. "Mmmm, i've been waiting all morning for this. You always get me the best coffee when you're feeling guilty about something".

Piper frowned. Polly threw a bag towards her. "As i promised, breakfast. Now spill".

"There's nothing really to tell".

"Don't give me that shit. I saw you".

"Nothing really happened. I didn't plan any of it! She followed me in there to talk".

Polly scoffed. "Is that what you kids are calling talking nowadays?".

Piper looked up from her pastry and paused.

"Pol, its complicated".

"Isn't it always with her?".

Piper sighed. "It's been 10 fucking years Polly. 10! And she still has the same effect on me. I didn't mean for anything to happen. It's just when I'm around her, she just intoxicates me. It was like wham, we were 23 again. And all these feelings just resurfaced..". She took a long sip of her coffee.

"I know its been a long time, but part of me is still feeling guilty at how I left things with her".

Polly slid towards Piper on the chair. "Look Pipes, you shouldn't be feeling guilty. She was a pretty shitty girlfriend, you said yourself".

"I did, but I didn't mean I stopped loving her. Polly she is the love of my life and yeah towards the end it wasn't good. But she was my world. So last night when she walked up to me, it's like time stopped. I've always thought of what I would say to her if we saw each other again, and all I managed was to comment on how her fucking hair is different" she laughed.

"Did you kiss?".

"No".

"If I hand't walked in when I did, would you of?".

Piper looked away. _Yes. A thousand times yes._ She let out a shaky breath.

"Yes". A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pipes…". Polly took her hand.

"Look. When supercunt gets involved, things get messy. We know that from experience. I guess I get it. She was your first love, that shit always brings up feelings. But you have Larry now and he is a good man. Things are good with you both, and you have been with him double the time you were with her".

"But things aren't good Pol, they are just steady".

"Do you love him?".

"Yes but..".

"You love her more don't you?".

Pipers faces contorted and she out a small sob. Polly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, shhhh. Come on now. Its all still so raw. But we need to be realistic Piper. You need to stay away from her. Have a talk with Larry about things, that may help. And really talk. And you need to put her out of your head. She's old news. Besides, she's getting married isn't she? You heard her friend last night, so you need to leave it alone".

 _Alex married?_ Her heart sank. _She wouldn't. Thats not her. Fuck why would she marry someone else? Am I Jealous?_

"It's fine Pol. I probably won't even see her again. You're right. I need to stay away. I cant do that again. Last time almost killed me". She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her face.

"I'll try and talk with Larry again. I know he is feeling the pressure, but I need us to stop feeling like housemates that occasionally fuck".

"Maybe you two should go out on a date? When was the last time you two went out as just a couple?".

"Jesus Pol, I don't even remember".

"That settles it then, text him now and arrange to meet him later. When we finish, go home, and get your sexiest outfit on. He won't be able to resist you! Maybe a night out together is what you need".

"Alright i'll give him a text now".

 **Larry i've been thinking, we haven't spent much time alone together recently. How about we go out tonight just me and you? Dinner, drinks, or even a movie? Be nice to spend time alone together x**

 _"_ Sent".

Polly rose from her chair. "Now that's sorted we can start working. We have been so busy lately we need to start producing more stock".

With that Polly left the room. Piper finished her coffee and chucked the ow empty cup in the recycling bin. Her phone buzzed.

 **Sure Pipes, I'll book us a table at that new Italian, Giovanni's? Im out for the day chasing up leads, but ill meet you there at 7? Love you x**

Piper smiled. _Okay, so he seems to want to try_.

 **Can't wait! You too x**

She place her phone in her blazer pocket and went to join Polly in the shop front.

She rolled over and rubbed at her eyes. Looking around she didn't recognise where she was. Alex pushed her self up into the sitting position and swung her legs round to place them on the floor. She was on a unfamiliar couch. Standing, she looked down at herself. _Well I'm still clothed, so I guess I didn't fuck anyone last night._ She walked over to the window and peered out. She didn't recognise what part of town she was in. _Great_.

A door down the hall clicked open and she heard footsteps. Startled, Alex fought the sudden urge to go and hide. _Fuck sake, how old are you_. She held her breath.

Lorna walked round the corner and into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Alex awake.

"With the amount you drank last night I assumed you'd be out for a lot longer".

She walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and grabbed two glasses.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me too girl! Im not actually feeling all that bad, I recon I've got off lucky!".

"Well you should see Nicky. Not so good". She pushed a glass of juice towards Alex. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel even better. I'll be back in a moment to start some breakfast, let me get this to Nicky first".

As she walked out of sight Alex took a long sip of juice. _She's alright._

She padded quietly across the room in search of a bathroom. Finally finding one she stepped inside. She threw her hair into a messy bun and washed her face with cold water and soap. She grabbed. A towel and dried herself off and returned to the lounge room.

After the bathroom incident she didn't see Piper again. So she spent the night knocking back drinks trying to forget, and trying to celebrate her release from Litchfield. It had felt good to be among friends.

Lorna returned to the room. "Nicky will be out in a moment, sit yourself down and ill rustle us up something good" she motioned to one of the bar stools.

Alex watched Lorna move around the kitchen preparing pancakes and bacon with syrup.

"I didn't know you could cook? Why weren't you in the kitchen with Red?".

"Because stretch, our Lorna here was holding out on us! She didn't want to share her great housewife skills off to anyone else than her wife. Well, at the time husband, but basically she didn't want get up at the ass crack of dawn to feed everyone!". Nicky slid onto a stool next to Alex and winked at her.

"This princess needs her beauty sleep" Lorna rasped, and slid two plates in front of them both.

Alex picked up her fork and took a big bite.

"Fuck Morello. Its like sex in my mouth".

"Really?" Lorna was grinning.

"Of course you know its good sweet cheeks! I've told you, take your cousin up on his offer and go and work in his fucking restaurant. Alex will you fucking tell her". Nicky resumed shovelling the food into her mouth at an alarming rate.

Being more polite, Alex finished her mouthful first.

"If you've been offer a job girl take it, you've got mean breakfast skills. What type of restaurant it is?".

"Italian obviously. And its just cooking. Its desserts, pastries, anything like that really. I mean I do enjoy it, it's just I've never seen myself doing it for real".

"Well maybe nows your chance to shine". Alex smiled. She finished her plate and dropped it in the sink.

"So, last night was awesome, and totally what I needed. But I need to go back home and sort my apartment out and shower".

"Alright, just drop me a message later, we still need to have a business talk" Nicky said through a mouthful of food.

Alex nodded. She pulled Lorna into a quick hug. "Thank you for breakfast, I meant it, you should go for it".

She grabbed her coat off the chair in the corner and left a still beaming Lorna and Nicky to their morning.


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect me to update so soon? Once again, thank you for the kind words and support. I toyed with the idea of making them meeting a slow burn, but know how much it frustrates me. And after the events of season 5 (no spoilers here), I felt this feels more appropriate! Will update again soon(ish), out of interest, what do you think will happen next?**

Piper had just got home from a very busy shift. The store was turning out a lot more popular than the pair had ever imagined and there was even talk of hiring another member of staff.

She dropped her coat and bag down in the kitchen and headed straight for the shower. She spent an hour in under the warm water, washing herself, and trying to relax her body from the events of the day.

Stepping out the shower she wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her and walked into her bedroom through the adjoining door. Opening her closet she took long moment to examine its contents. _Do I go sexy or reserved?_

She thumbed a long red dress, she had worn this one before. _This ones nice. It hugs my figure. And isn't too revealing. I know Larry doesn't like it if I wear anything too revealing._ She sighed.

 _What about what I like though? This dress isn't really me._ Her eyes scanned over various other articles of clothing before stopping on a royal blue dress. She pulled this one out. It was a halter neck, and floor length, with a teasing, long slit up one side. It was THE dress that made her feel sexy, it made her feel wanted. _Fuck it_.

Drying herself off and applying Popi's vanilla body lotion, she slipped into the dress, with no underwear. Straightening it out, she walked to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. She run her hand through her hair, moving the damp strands away from her face and inspected herself. The dress accentuated her ample breasts, slightly pushing them up and putting them on show. Her waist is tightly hugged by the fabric, and showed the pertness of her ass, and the side slit showed off her muscular legs that appeared to go on forever.

Piper smiled. _I look good. I'm wearing it._

She walked over to the dresser and started applying her makeup. Looking over at her alarm clock she noticed it was 6.15pm. _Right on time_.

Across town Alex was relaxing at her apartment. Clad in sweatpants and a loose fitting tank, she was sitting on her balcony reading, and listening to her iPod. The sun was still high, and the rays were hitting her face, her skin warm to touch. _This is what freedom feels like._

Alex has spent a lot of her time inside like this. Sprawled out, book in hand, and her head miles away in thought. It was her thoughts that took her away from the reality. And reality was fucking terrible. She knew prison wouldn't be a fantastic experience, but she never thought to what extent.

 _Thats over now girl. Never. Fucking. Again._

After her arrest Alex had made a promise to herself. That if she survived the prison sentence, she would keep her nose clean, and stay out of other people's shit. _I've had enough drama over the last 10 years to last me a fucking life time._

The problem with this is that drugs was all Alex knew. Well, that and sex. _And I'm certainly not going to swap selling drugs to selling myself._ She chuckled to herself and picked up her phone.

Alex: So building our empire? What do you have in mind?

She hit send. Moments later her phone beeped.

Nicky: Well I have the money and you have the brains. How about we meet for dinner and chat over food? Lorna got a trial tonight, we may as well go for moral support.

Alex smiled.

Alex: Is food all you ever think about? Okay, I'm down with that. You're paying. I can't access my money yet.

Nicky: YES! And after the shit excuse of food we had inside, I'm all about the dinners! Don't tell Red I said that, she'll kill me. I'll text you the address, be there for 7.

Alex put her phone in her pocket, and walked back inside. She had spent the morning cleaning the apartment. Yes it looked much cleaner, but it still felt empty. Putting her iPod down she strode into her bedroom to get ready.

It was 6.30pm and Piper was ready. She had applied light, smokey makeup, and slightly curled her hair. A small pair of navy heels were on, and she had a matching clutch. Taking one last look at herself, she gave a small nod of approval and left the apartment.

She took a cab to the restaurant. It was across town and she arrived 10 minutes early. Piper liked to be early. It gave a good impression.

The restaurant was modern. High ceilings, brightly lit and it looked expensive. _Lucky I have money saved then, Larry can't afford this._ She walked to the bar and was approached by a smartly dressed man in a black waistcoat and crisp white shirt.

"Good evening Madam, what can I get for you?" he greeted warmly.

Piper offered a warm smile. "A large glass of Pinot Grigio please".

The man nodded and walked off to the other end of the bar. Whilst waiting for him to return, another gentleman dressed in the same attire approached her.

"Let me get you seated miss, what is the booking under?".

"Bloom?" Piper guessed.

He put an arm out and lead Piper to a table set for two. He pulled the chair out and motioned for to sit. Pushing the chair in as she did, he picked up her napkin and lay it across her lap. With one more small smile he left her with a menu. Moments later, her drink arrived.

"Thank you very much" she replied politely.

Looking at her phone she noticed it was 7pm. _Where is he?_

She took a long sip. _Mmmm, this tastes amazing._

She opened the menu and let her eyes scan across the different variety of food available. _It all looks so good. I guess I'll wait for Larry to order._

Piper was slightly annoyed at Larry's lateness, but over the last 5 years it had become expected. She had brought it up many times, but it never seemed to register as a problem for him. He would always show up what he called 'fashionably late', regardless if this made Piper unhappy. She looked at her phone again. _7.11pm._

She opened a new message.

Piper: Where are you? I've been here 20 minutes?

She clicked send and took another sip of her wine. She sat staring at her phone expectedly. It buzzed a few minutes later.

Larry: I'm so sorry Pipes, I'm running late. I got asked to submit an article for a new website, I've almost finished. I promise I won't be too much longer. Order for me and i'll be there soon x.

 _Not again, Jesus Larry!_ She threw her phone across the table, and finished the rest of her wine. She looked over to the bar. The server caught her eye. She raised her glass and nodded. He caught on to the gesture, and brought over another glass.

"Thank you" she smiled. _Well I might as well enjoy myself whilst I'm here_. Her phone buzzed again. _What the hell does he want now?_

Unknown: Someone dressed so beautifully should not be sitting alone.

 _Huh?_ Piper looked around startled. She couldn't see anyone she knew in the room.

Piper: Who is this?

Unknown: Why don't I show, not tell?

Piper: Okay….

Unknown: Close your eyes.

Piper frowned. _This is weird. But I may as well play along._ Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She put her phone down and closed her eyes. She suddenly realised how vulnerable she felt.

She head footsteps approaching. The chair opposite her made a soft shuffling sound as it was pulled back, and the person sat down. All Piper could feel was static, and she felt the sudden need to draw in a breath. She slowly opened her eyes. Sat in front of her was none other then her goddess of an ex-girlfriend, Alex Vause.

 _Wow_. Alex was wearing an off the shoulder black blouse, and black fitted pants. She had light makeup on, and her hair was straight. She looked effortlessly beautiful. Piper bit her lip.

Alex smirked. "Hey".

Piper exhaled slowly. "Hey".

"This isn't a bad time to say hi is it? I mean, I just got here, and you were just sat here, looking gorgeous I might add. I would of been a fool not to come over".

Piper bent her head slightly and blushed. _Well, I'm glad someone is appreciating my efforts._

"Im actually waiting for someone. Larry. He's just running late is all".

"Ah, I see. Sweater vest doesn't seem that impressive thus far".

Pipers eyes shot up to meet Alex's face.

"Hey, you don't know him. You know nothing about him, so don't you dare judge him".

Alex raised her hands up.

"Woah, chill kid". She smiled gently. "I'm just saying, when you were mine, I never kept you waiting. Well, only for the import stuff, but then you were happy to wait".

Pipers face remained expressionless.

"Why are you here?".

"What, in this restaurant?". Alex looked confused. "Apart from getting dinner?".

Piper rolled her eyes. "No, I mean right here. In the centre of my life. I've not seen you in 10 years, and all of a sudden I've seen you twice in two days?".

"Just a lucky coincidence?". Alex chuckled.

Piper laughed. "Nothings ever a coincidence with you! You were always the planner, the free faller through life. Always on the next adventure. Why are you back in New York all of a sudden?",

Alex signalled over for a glass of wine. "Pipes, I've been local for the past 7 years. Just because you haven't seen me, doesn't mean I have just suddenly reappeared".

Piper paused with her glass to her lips. "7 years? Why didn't you call or something. Or were you here for work? Thats it I bet its work". She busied herself with the glass stem.

Alex took a sip of wine. _Do I tell her the truth? I guess I haven't really got anything to hide._

"I guess you could say I was here because of work, not for work".

Piper looked up confused. "Alright, what the fuck are you talking about?". She crossed her arms. "You're still in the cartel right? Why else would you be here all dressed up".

Alex smirked. _She likes what she sees. Well its now or never_. "Not exactly".

She took another sip of wine, she didn't want Piper see her nervous. Piper eyed her sceptically.

"I don't think I like the sound of that".

Alex allowed her gaze to meet hers. "I've been in prison Pipes".

Piper just stared blankly back at her. Alex searched her face. Still no change of reaction. She waved her hand in front of her face. This seemed to snap her out of it.

"How long?" she said forcefully.

"What are..".

"How long were you in prison for" she interjected.

Alex broke the gaze and looked away.

"7 years" she muttered in a hushed tone.

"Fuck".

"Yeah, fuck".

"How did I not know about this? Surely I should of known about it? I was with you, how come..".

"Shut up".

Piper furrowed her brow. "Excuse me? Don't take that tone with me".

"Pipes I mean it, shut up. Theres a reason you didn't know. I kept you out of it, and we are keeping it that way". She pulled her chair back and stood up.

Before she could walk away Piper stood and grabbed her arm.

"Al, wait". She slid her hand down her arm and intertwined their fingers. "Please tell me".

Alex rose tall and straightened herself up. "After everything I put you through, I couldn't throw you under the bus. I covered for you Pipes. I made sure you couldn't be linked to anything. They offered me less time for

names. I made deals with other members. They would keep quiet about you, if they could throw me under the bus. So I let them". She cleared her throat.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now, its in the past. I'm out and I want it to stay that way. I actually came over to apologise. Im not sorry for how I acted last night, but I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable".

Piper remained quiet. She was still holding Alex's hand. She could feel the emotion welling up inside her. She finally looked her in the face.

Alex noticed her eyes were watery and she held a pained expression.

"Al, I…".Her voice cracked. _Get it together Chapman._ She took a deep breath in.

"You never make me feel uncomfortable Alex. Seeing you has brought back a lot of memories. It feels complicated. I can't believe what you did for me".

Pipers next action took them both by surprise. She pulled Alex towards her and embraced her in a warm, tight hug. She let go of her hand, and brought them round her shoulders, burying her face in her hair.

Alex stood frozen for a moment. Her body went into overdrive. The feeling of Piper pressed up against her chest, she could feel her nails slightly scraping her back. She slipped her arms around Pipers small waist, holding her just above her ass. She lowered her head slowly and took in the scent, which was just so deliciously Piper.

It felt like hours that they stood there like that, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Piper pulled back slightly.

"Why?" she searched Alex's eyes.

"Because I love you" she simply replied.

Alex didn't feel as scared as she once had at that exclamation. She wasn't one that liked to share her emotions much, but her love for Piper didn't scare her anymore.

"I hurt you so much before". Alex continued. "After you left things were a fucking mess. For a couple of years I just existed. It didn't matter in the end that my life would be over, because I didn't have a life anymore Piper. But I knew you would. And I knew I couldn't let you get dragged into that mess again. Im sorry Pipes, for everything".

Piper didn't know what came over her. It was impulse. You could even say a reflex. She reached up and cupped Alex's cheek and leaned in towards her.

Alex took the signal, and stepped into the embrace. Their lips met softly and tentatively. It was a gentle, quick exchange, but neither could deny that it stirred up the fire that they both missed and desired.

They broke apart, Alex resting her forehead against Pipers searching her eyes for regret.

"I'm sorry too Al".

They stood there holding each others gaze, enclosed in each others arms.

"What the fuck is this?".

Piper turned to the voice. Larry was walking over from the entrance, with nothing but anger displayed on his face.

 _Fuck._


	8. Love is Pain

**A/N: So bits may seem fast, some bits may seem slow. I think I want this to play out how I feel they would both react - time wise. Loving the kind comments, and once more, thank you for the support. For those of you waiting for the vauseman action, its coming I promise! It will 100% make up for the Larry scene! Keep checking back, I'll update soon!**

Piper quickly stepped out of Alex's embrace. _Such bad fucking timing._

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend". Larry reached them, forcing himself in-between the pair.

"Excuse me?". Alex was a bit taken aback by his boldness, but ultimately not in the slightest bit afraid of him.

"You heard me, get the hell away from her. Piper what the hell is this? I'm late and now you've got some skank all over you? I can't believe you!".

Alex stepped forward, dominating any and all available space in front of him.

"What the fuck did you just call me, champ". There was a significant height difference between them, Alex completely towered over him. She saw Larry swallow and take a moment to compose himself before speaking again.

"Woah, you're tall".

"I've been told" her eyes not once leaving him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to look at Piper.

"Well?".

Piper wanted the ground to swallow her whole there and then. Her eyes flitted between the two. Her current long term boyfriend, who was a security blanket to her. Larry was deep down a good man, he was kind and he made her smile. And he always knew when to order Chinese.

And then there was Alex. She was Piper's complete world at one point. She was beautiful, interesting, she had read everything and been everywhere. She subconsciously played with her neckless, nervously twirling it around her hand.

"Larry this is Alex".

"Who the hell is she, and why were you kissing her?".

"Alex is…" she glanced over at her pausing.

Alex raised her eyebrow and then sighed, looking away shaking her head. Pipers heart ached. She couldn't hold in the lies in anymore. She straightened up and found her inner strength from somewhere.

"Larry, Alex is my ex girlfriend". Alex's head snapped back to look at her questioningly.

"Your what?".

"You heard me. Alex was my girlfriend. We were together for 2 years. It's her I went travelling with. Do you ever wonder why you don't hear me and Polly sharing stories about it? It's because I wasn't with her".

"And why didn't I know about this? About her?".

"You didn't need to! I've mentioned her name before. Her gender was irrelevant".

Larry frowned.

"So what, your a lesbian who likes dick?" He chuckled.

"Fuck sake Larry, this is why I didn't tell you! Alex wasn't just some phase. I loved her. We were together'.

"And now? How long has this been going on? How long have your been seeing this bitch behind my back".

"Larry i'm not….It's not like that, it's complicated".

Larry pulled out the chair Alex had previously sat in and sat down, and gestured for Piper to do the same. Alex turned her back and went to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? You're part of this, grab a seat!" Larry demanded.

Alex looked at Piper who was sat nervously playing with her napkin. She was avoiding all eye contact. Alex recognised this nervous habit, she was scared. _So much for not getting involved in other peoples shit._

She grabbed a chair from a nearby table, dragging it along and placing it closer to Piper. She didn't want to be close to Larry, and wanted to form some sort of barrier between the pair. _Looks like you're protecting her again Vause._

"So, how long".

Piper looked up to meet his face. "I saw her last night at the bar, for the first time in 10 years".

A look of realisation crossed his face. "You! You were that girl all over her last night". He glared at her.

Alex scoffed. "Trust me, that wasn't me all over her".

"Alex..". Piper warned, her eyes then diverting back to Larry.

"We haven't seen each other in 10 years Lar. You have to believe me, its complete coincidence she's here".

Larry looked at Alex. "Are you following her?".

Alex raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?".

Larry remained expressionless. _I guess thats a no_.

"Look. I was at the bar last night meeting friends and we ran into each other. And tonight I'm also here with friends. I came over to keep Piper company, she looked sad and alone".

"She doesn't want your company, she's got me".

"Then why the fuck am I still here?". Alex stood and started walking away.

"Alex wait". Piper stood and followed. "Please don't leave".

"Pipes I'm off this merry-go-round. I meant what I said before. If you want to talk, then you know where to find me". She picked up Pipers diamond necklace between her thumb and finger, and smiled. She leant in and kissed her cheek softly, before letting go and walking out the exit.

Piper sat back down.

"Do you love her?".

"What?".

"Do you love her? It's not a hard question".

She bit her lip. "It's complicated".

Larry sighed in anger. "Piper, are you still in love with her?".

She averted her eyes. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't meet his face. She just nodded, before dabbing her eye's with her napkin.

"Then I'll make this real easy. Promise me, and look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love her. That you want me".

He shook his head. "You know, tonight was supposed to be special. I know things have been stretched, I've just been so stressed. Tonight was supposed to be our night". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and placed it on the table in front of her.

Piper stared at it, dread surging through her. "What is that?".

He opened the box, with a sad look on his face, and turned it to face her. Within it was a small gold ring, holding a small ruby.

"This was my grandmothers ring Pipes. I've had it for a while, I've been too scared. And I just finally thought whats stopping me?".

Piper sucked in a breath. _This can't be happening._

"Larry I can't be doing this now". Tears were freely running down her face.

"If she wasn't here, would you of said yes?".He looked at her hopeful.

"I don't know. No? I'm not sure. I'm sorry Larry, I can't be here right now". She stood.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't do this Pipes. Here, just take the ring. We can forget this ever happened". He grabbed the ring box and went to grab her hand.

"Stop it" she said, trying to push his grabbing hands away. He still relented though.

"Pipes please, we need this". He was still pawing at her hands, trying to reach her left.

Piper pushed him slightly and slid past him out of reach.

"Jesus, I said no Larry! This is too much for me. The love of my fucking life reappearing and complicating things and confusing me, and now you're here trying to propose when our relationship has been patchy for a long time. Like marriage is some quick fix? I can't do this right now". She grabbed her purse and phone off the table. "I need to go".

"The love of your life?".

Piper stilled.

"Thats not what I..".

She turned to look at him. He was crying.

Guilt surged through her.

"Just go Piper". He turned his back and pocketed the ring.

Wiping her eyes, she turned and left the building into the cold dark night.

Alex: Nichols I'm gone. Piper is here. I'll explain another time. I need to be alone. Give her my love.

Alex rushed through the busy streets, back to the entrance of her apartment. Walking up the stairs she grabbed her key, quickly unlocking her door and entering. She closed it behind her, leaning against it. _Fuck_.

She kicked off her shoes, flung her bag on the hook. Walking into the kitchen she placed her phone on the island, and grabbed a bottled of red wine from the cabinet. Opening it, she poured herself a large glass. Placing it next to her phone, she opened a draw on on the island, retrieving a packet of cigarette sand a lighter. Putting one in her mouth and lighting one, she grabbed her phone and wine and once again went out and sat on the balcony.

It was early evening, and was dark. There was a slight chill in the air, but was Alex still comfortable. Her phone beeped in her hand.

Nicky: Okay, no problem. Check in tomorrow Stretch.

 _Thank fuck she didn't pry_. She deleted the message.

Opening a new one, she paused.

Alex: Love is pain.

She hit send.

Piper was in a cab on her way to her apartment. She felt her phone buzz from inside her clutch.

Unknown: Love is pain.

Her finger hovered over the reply button. Her heart racing.

Piper: No, love is beauty.

Unknown: Then why am I hurting?

Piper: You just need reminding.

Piper looked over to the driver. "Change of plan" she mouthed. She gave him Alex's address.

Unknown: Show me.

Alex put her phone down. _What the fuck am I doing?_

10 minutes went by and no reply. She had finished smoking so returned inside. _I guess thats the end of that then._ She was just finishing the last of her wine when she heard a quiet knock on the door.

Putting her glass down, she tentatively walked towards the door. Undoing the latch she slowly opened it.

Piper was stood there, standing tall with a confident air around her. Tear tracks were visible on her cheeks still. She took a step forward so was inside the apartment and shut the door behind her. Searching each others eyes, it was Piper that made the first move.

She crashed her lips again Alex's, dropping her clutch in the process, both hands going to Alex's hair. Alex was ready and waiting.

She hungrily kissed her back, desperate for her touch and her taste. She grabbed at her hips before pinning her against the door.

Slowly she ran her tongue along Pipers lip, begging for entry. Piper opened her mouth giving silent permission. Alex slowly ran her tongue along Pipers, kissing her roughly. She felt her squirm, and she let out a low guttural moan.

Piper was pulling at her hair slightly, which gave her the courage to grind her upper thigh into Pipers crotch. Pipers head shot back, letting out a louder moan as she shut her eyes.

Alex broke the kiss, through lack of oxygen. Both still pressed together tightly and breathing heavily. Piper reached between them and grabbed Alex's arm. Bowing her head she raised it, before kissing a particular tattoo. _Love is pain._

Letting it drop by Alex's side again, she felt confident again.

"Show me".

With that Alex grabbed her arm and lead her across the apartment towards her bedroom.

 _Oh, I'll more than show you Chapman._


	9. Look at me

**A/N: Totally back into writing this and feeling inspired! So as promised before, here is what I think you have all been waiting for. Please be kind! I have NEVER written a sex scene. I have gone explicit! Please now forgive me for the Larry scene, it was the to show the stark comparison of lacking! Once again, thanks for your comments, I look forward to them! And yeah, enjoy!**

Alex pulled her into the centre of the bedroom. Just being in this room again gave her goosebumps. That large mahogany bed that she had once spent many hours in, was now close enough to touch.

Alex reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Leaning closer, she spoke softly into Pipers ear.

"I heart you Piper Chapman". She sealed the statement with a delicate kiss behind her ear.

"Whats that? I love you for pussies?", Piper smiled.

"I don't just say that to anyone, you have to say it back". Alex was nervously biting her lip.

 _She has never looked so vulnerable to me_. S _he could be here with anyone, but she's here with me. She's giving herself to me. Completely. And as natural as it is for me to breathe, she will always be inevitable to me._

"I heart you too. That was never the issue".

Piper leant forward and pulled Alex into a searing kiss. It was slow, gentle, and conveyed nothing but raw passion and desire. She wrapped her arms round her neck loosely and relaxed into the embrace. _This is whats been missing_. _Not lifestyle, not sex, not even conversation. Its her. Its always been her._

Emotion was getting the better of Piper and she broke the kiss. She looked deep into Alex's green eyes.

"Al, I need you. All of you".

Alex slowly backed her to the edge of the bed, not once losing eye contact. _So beautiful._

She gently loosened the straps of Pipers dress, and slowly pulled it down to reveal her breasts. Hands on her waist, she kissed down her neck slowly, stopping at times to gently bite an suck at her pulse point. Kissing her way down her collarbone she pulled her arms round to Pipers back, and slowly dragged her nails downwards. Pipers back arched into her slightly, and looking up at her, her head was tilted back with her eyes screwed shut.

"Pipes, I need you to look at me".

Her eyes snapped open, and her gaze focused back on Alex. Her pupils had started to dilate. She swallowed and gently nodded.

Alex resumed her hand movements until she got to the zipper of Pipers dress, and she ever so slowly started to pull it down. When it was finally unzipped, she ran her hands down Piper's ass and gently squeezed it. _Fuck, I missed this body._

Bringing her right hand up, she gently cupped and caressed Pipers left breast.

Piper let out a small moan at the touch. She leant forward and captured Pipers nipple in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it, feeling it harden under her mouths hot touch. She sucked gently and grazed her teeth over it it before releasing it.

"Fuck, Alex" Piper moaned.

She repeated her attention on Pipers other breast, resuming to touch her ass. She could feel Piper try and press against her to get some friction, so she tilted her hips back slightly so she was just out of reach. _It won't be that easy kid._

She dropped to the floor onto her knees, dragging the dress down. _Mmmm, those fucking legs._ She resisted the urge to lean in between the slit of the dress, and run her tongue up her toned thigh muscle. The dress now reached Piper's hips, Alex gave a more forceful tug and allowed it to fall to the floor. Looking up she realised she was faced with Pipers shaven mound.

"No panties? Someones feeling naughty" She grinned. Standing, she gently pushed Piper onto the bed and climbed over her, straddling her.

Piper instantly pulled at her blouse, wanting the same view she was giving Alex.

Alex leaned into Pipers pull, allowing the blonde to remove it. She was clad in a black lacy bra, which was pushing her breasts up. Piper sat up, and started kissing her bare chest. She reached around, and undid the clasp, allowing her to pull the straps away from her arms, and flung it over her shoulder.

 _Fuck, they are still amazing._

Alex's nipples were hard, and were demanding attention. Piper leant forward and sucked one into her mouth, running her tongue over it, hard. Hearing Alex's low moan, sent a jolt of pleasure through her, making her clench. Just as she was about to work her way over to the other, she found herself pinned under Alex.

Alex ran her hands down her ribs, gently tickling her and making her squirm. She was touching and licking her as she moved down towards her hips. Piper arched her hips up towards her.

"Patience Pipes. Always so needy. It's time to remind you that good things come to those who wait". She kissed down her hip bone and then bit down quite hard. Piper groaned loudly and was squeezing her legs together, once again raising her hips to find some release.

Alex moved down the bed slightly, before parting Pipers legs and holding her down by her hips.

 _Oh fuck._

Piper looked down and saw Alex lick her lips _. "_ Al, please _"._

Looking up, she locked eyes with her. "Please what?".

"You know what I want". Piper tried thrusting her hips upwards again, but her motions were stopped by Alex's firm hand in place.

"I want you to look at me, and tell me. Tell me exactly what you Piper".

Piper was holding her gaze. "Al, I want you".

"To?".

"Jesus Alex, I need you to fuck me. I need to feel you. I need you to make me yours again. I need you right now".

She smirked. That was all the encouragement she needed. She bowed her head, and gently inhaled that scent that was just Piper. She slightly parted her lips with her index finger. _Mmmm, she's so wet. This is all for me._

She couldn't wait any longer. Sticking out her tongue, she ran it up the length of Piper, stopping at her clit. She gently sucked it into her mouth and began carefully running her tongue over it it.

"Ughhh Al…".

Piper had reached down and had her hands tightly clamped in her hair. She spread Pipers legs further and continued to apply pressure on her clit, with long regular strokes. She felt Piper slide her legs round her waist, crossing and setting in a tight embrace. She could feel Piper fighting to buck her hips more under the pressure of her arm, but wasn't able to do so.

She started to run her tongue over the hardened nub faster and harder than before. She could feel Pipers breathing pick up.

'Please, don't stop".

Alex looked at her.

 _She looks so hot right now_. Alex could feel the wetness pool between her legs. Pipers back was arched, her perfect tits on show, her nipples hard and prominent.

Piper could feel a dull pressure building, and she was completely aching for more.

"Al please, I need you inside me. Please don't stop".

She felt Alex, move her ministrations lower, reaching her entrance. Her legs were completely spread for Alex. She had let go of her hips and was tilting Pipers body slightly.

Without warning, she plunged her tongue deep inside her pussy.

"Ughhhh, Fuck… Piper moaned loudly. She raised her hips to meet Alex, and pulled tighter at her hair.

In and out she thrust her tongue, Pipers wetness dripping down her lips and chin. _She tastes even better than I remembered._ Alex moaning into her pussy, the vibration making Pipers clit throb. She reached up with her thumb, and started to slowly circle her clit. This prompted another loud moan from Piper, and she could feel the walls of Pipers pussy getting tighter around her tongue.

"More Al, I need more. Please, don't stop. You feel so fucking good….ughhhhh".

She lifted herself up and slowly kissed her way up Pipers body. Once reaching her face, she shoved her tongue harshly into her mouth, allowing Piper to taste herself all over Alex.

"Tell me what you need Pipes".

"I need you to fuck me hard Al, I need to be yours".

She slowly trailed her right hand down her stomach, pausing at her hips.

"Tell me".

They were nose to nose now. Piper had a glaze of sweat over her and was panting.

She looked at Alex, her pupils almost back.

"I want your fingers inside me, now".

Alex reached her destination, and quickly entered her with two fingers.

She was hot, wet and tight. Alex kissed her forcefully and thrust her fingers in and out of her at a steady rhythm. She felt Piper moan into the kiss. She curled her fingers slightly, and on each thrust made sure she rubbed her front wall slightly.

"Al right there, please. You feel so fucking good". Piper had broken the kiss and had leaned into Alex's neck, biting her to muffle the moans.

Alex sat up and moved back between her legs. _That won't do_.

"Look at me" she demanded.

Pipers eyes were glazed, but she locked eyes with her. Alex thrust into her harder, added another finger.

"Fuck". Piper screamed out, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt an intense pressure building up with in her, she was close and needed this release.

"I said open your fucking eyes Pipes. Look at me right now or I swear I'll stop".

With all her might, she opened her eyes and tried focusing on Alex. She was thrusting in her hard and fast now, and was finding it hard to concentrate. The pressure inside her was building up.

"Alex, I'm going to cum" she moaned out breathily.

"Not yet, wait, just hold on a second".

Piper arch her back into her, she was ready to explode.

"I'm coming, Al I can't stop…". She through her head back and pressed herself into Alex's touch.

Alex quickly leant forward and surround her clit with her mouth, and gently sucked.

That was all that was needed to push Piper over the edge. Her body convulsed under her, wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, Alex still putting that delicious pressure on her clit. She rolled her hips in time with Alex, her fingers were sliding in and out of her easily at this point, gently hitting her g-spot as she rode out the orgasm.

Alex finally felt Piper relax, and gently withdrew her fingers. They were glistening thick with the remnants of Pipers orgasm. She waited for Piper to look at her, and ever so slowly sucked her fingers dry.

She slid up the bed beside her, and peppered her face with kisses.

"How was that kid" she smirked.

"Your still terrible at that" Piper grinned.

Alex leant forward and captured her lips softly. _Mmmm, I could get lost in this forever._

Startling her out her thoughts, Piper had flipped them.

"Can I do you?".

"You don't have to ask".

With that, Piper worked her way down the bed, quickly ridding her of her clothes.

Hours later, the pair laid together, totally spent in bed. Both were naked, with Alex's sheet wrapped round them. Piper was tightly curled up in Alex's chest, Alex's arms safely wrapped round her. It was the best sleep either of the pair would like to admit they had had in a long while.


	10. Better In Every Way

**A/N: So this was hard to write. I don't generally hate Larry as a character, I understand his role in this. Yes he is selfish, but I believe Piper never means to hurt him. This chapter contains a reaction that I feel could be expected, but nothing further then that in anger. I don't know. Let me know what you think? Yes they got it on, but it won't be an easy ride - its vauseman!**

Piper opened her eyes. The room was getting light. She was curled up in a large soft bed, a warm body pressed up against her. There was a safe pressure of an arm draped over her waist. She snuggled back into it, and felt the grip around her tighten. She smiled. She rolled over into the embrace. Alex's eyes were already on her, this made her smile brighter.

"Morning".

"Morning".

They laid in each others arms, staring into each others eyes for a while.

"Is this okay?" Piper whispered.

"You tell me kid". Alex leant over and softly kissed her forehead.

Pipers head suddenly became noisy. _This feels perfect. Being here with her feels so right. But it also feels wrong. Larry. Oh god Larry._ Piper sat up and quickly stood.

"Fuck". She started pacing around. She picked up a t-shirt which was on the dresser, chucked it on and threw her hair up.

Alex pushed herself up on her arms and sat up at the head of the bed watching her. "Okay I guess not then".

Piper paused. She turned and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"No. I don't mean it like that. I don't have any regrets about what happened last night". She grabbed her hand. "Last night was incredible. I can't remember the last time I've felt so connected. I'm upset though. But thats because of Larry, this will crush him. I hate that I'll be hurting him".

Alex looked at her and frowned. "You love him don't you?".

Piper nodded. "Yes. But I love you more. And that terrifies me. Al, I've been with him for 5 years, and recently its been pretty fucking shitty. And then you reappear, and I feel myself falling again. Falling fast. And I know I can't stop".

"Why do you always feel so inevitable to me? I've just cheated. I've just cheated on the man that was trying to fucking propose to me last night, and you know what? I don't even care. Actually thats a lie, I do care, I feel guilty that I've hurt him. But I don't for a second feel guilty about you".

Alex smiled lovingly at her.

"I think that when you have a connection with someone it never really goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are. I'm glad you don't regret last night, it felt amazing Pipes. I've not shared closeness with anyone like that, well, since you" she chuckled.

"I'm falling fast too. But I'm here to catch you, if thats what you want. Cards out on the table now, you are what I want". Alex pulled her into a hug.

Piper sighed. She allowed herself to relax in her embrace again.

"I need to talk to him. It's really complicated. This is going to take some time, and sensitivity. I don't want to hurt him more then I have to. And I don't want to rush into something with you. We both will have changed in the past 10 years".

"Not me, I'm pretty consistent".

Piper laughed. "Well I've changed. This needs to go slow. I want you, but I need to know you again".

"Are you asking me to date you?".

"No, that would be too weird right?".

"Do you want to pass me a note and have me circle yes or no?". She smirked.

Piper swatted her arm.

"Okay, okay. We will go slow. I want this. I'll do anything you ask".

Piper reached up and stole a kiss.

"I need to shower, and then I need to go".

Alex frowned again.

"Al, I just need some space to figure out what to do".

"I just can't stand that thought of you going back to him. It makes me feel sick".

"Jealous are you Vause?".

Alex glared at her and looked away. Piper stood, pausing at the door of the bathroom.

"I have my own apartment Al. I'll be alone. Now, are you coming?". She pushed the door open and entered leaving Alex alone.

It was late afternoon when Piper got home. She was sitting in an arm chair by the open window in her living room. The radio was on quietly in the background, and she was drinking black coffee.

 _What the fuck am I going to do?_

She had spent the afternoon with Alex. A quick session in the shower was followed by the morning spent hanging out with each other. Piper had helped Alex reorganise her books, picking out old favourites and reading to each other, before Piper finally dragged herself away.

Returning home she had received a small bunch of flowers, lying outside her apartment door. They were from Larry, with a small note attached asking her to call. When she had finally turned her phone back on she had 10 missed calls, and 7 texts from him.

She opened a new message and started typing.

Piper: We need to talk. Come over?

She needed to do this. They needed to have this conversation.

Larry: Okay, I'll be right over. Do you need anything? Shall I bring food?

Piper: No, that's okay.

Larry: See you soon x

Opening another new message, she sipped her coffee.

Piper: Larry is coming over to talk. Try not to worry x

Alex: Let me know how it goes. Just to know you're okay x

Setting her phone aside, she walked over and checked herself in the mirror once more. Straightening out her clothes she went and sat back down waiting for Larry's arrival.

10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Piper rose, quickly opening the door. Larry was stood nervously, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Come in". She held the door open and allowed for him to come inside.

He walked in and took off his coat, shoving it on the table.

"Can I grab a coffee?".

"Sure, you know where it all is".

She walked back over to the window taking up her seat. She had done this strategically so Larry wouldn't try and get close to her. Since Alex had suddenly pitched up in her life, Larry made her feel awkward.

Larry walked over and sat on the couch, placing his drink on the coffee table. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Look Pipes, about last night, first off let me say how truly sorry I am. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't of been so forceful. I was an ass".

Piper nodded.

"And secondly, I get that it was the wrong time to get the ring out. I guess I just thought I already had it with me so why not? I just panicked".

He slid to the other end of the sofa to get nearer to her.

"I guess I'm asking for forgiveness? I should of been more understanding about how hard all of this is for you. But I'm here, and I'll be supportive through it all. Just give us another shot Pipes, I promise I won't screw up. And I'll even over look the kiss". He smiled at her.

 _Oh, Larry_.

"Its not as easy as that Lar. Thank you, I respect the apology, being forceful doesn't suit you". He nodded. "Things are complicated now though, and I don't want to hurt anyone".

"I promise Pipes, I'm here".

"Yeah I know. But thats the problem, I don't want this situation. And if I'm being honest, I haven't for a long time".

"What are you saying?".

"I have to make a choice. And its hard".

"Like I said, we can work through this".

Piper felt her throat go dry. _He's looking so hopeful._

"Larry, I…".

She felt her eyes welling up. _No, you don't get to be the sad one this time Piper._

"Larry, I'm sorry".

His face fell. She could see the cogs turning in his head.

"Larry, I really, really don't want to hurt you. And it's breaking my heart cause your such a good man. But thats exactly why I'm doing this. I can't be with you anymore. I can't be with you when she's here".

"Then make her leave! We have a life Piper, don't throw that away for some fling you had years ago. I won't let you! We're in love".

Piper winced. "She wasn't a fling Larry. I was in love with her. I didn't leave because I stopped loving her, I left because work got in the way. Don't you dare try to belittle my feelings".

He held his hands up. "Okay, sorry. But we have been together so long, and you are really considering throwing us away over her?".

He stood up and started pacing. "So you kissed, I get that. It would of brought up feelings. But nothing like what we have!".

He walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her, she stood and moved out the way.

"Larry, stop".

She moved to the other side of the room.

"You're right. I do love you. But seeing her again, remembering what it feels like to exist with her, thats different. It's something much more".

"More than us? You just said it yourself Piper! You just told me to my face that you love me, I don't get what the issue is". He cross his arms and stared at her angrily.

Piper laughed to herself. "The issue?".

She walked back to the chair by the window and sat down. She picked up her cup and finished the remaining lukewarm liquid.

"The issue is that I just love her so much more". She put her cup down.

"I like warm Larry, thats you. But I also want hot. I want fireworks, I want someone I can have adventures with, and thats her".

"I'm sorry you have to hear this. I promise you I don't want to be hurting you, and I hate myself for causing you pain. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I let her slip by. I thought I lost her a long time ago, and it's like the universe has thrown us back together".

Looking back over at Larry she realised he was crying again.

"But after 5 years Pipes, you're throwing 5 years away on a whim?".

"She lost 7 years of her life for her love for me, at this point I would do anything for her. This isn't some whim Larry, this is inevitable. It would always happen".

Larry sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Is that where you were last night?" He said quietly.

 _Cards on the table Piper_. "Yes?".

"Did you fuck?".

She held her nerve. "Yes".

Larry cleared his throat. "Is she better then me?".

"Larry what sort of..".

"Answer me".

"Yes Larry. Yes she is better than you. In every single way. Is that seriously what you want to hear?".

He walked over to her and roughly slammed her into the wall. He pressed himself against her.

"Take it back".

"No".

"I said take it back Piper".

"No Larry!". She pushed him away and picked up her phone. "You need to leave".

"Pipes, no. I'm sorry. I just got angry. Please! We can fix this".

"Theres nothing to fix. I should of done this a long time ago. Alex was just the wake up call I needed".

Without warning Larry strode across the room and hit her. The slap echoed throughout the room.

 _Fuck_. She scrunched her eye closed.

A look of terror flashed across his face. "Wait. No. I, I didn't mean it".

Running past him, she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You need to leave, now!" She shouted.

"Pipes, please let me explain" he banged on the door. "Please let me in".

Holding her phone up closer to her face she dialled. It rang three times before answering.

"Pipes?".

"Please come".

Larry was still banging on her door in the background.

"I'm on my way". The line cut out, and Piper slid down the door crying. _Could this have gone any fucking worse?_


	11. She's Mine

_That motherfucker_. Alex pocketed her phone and rushed out the door.

She was in black skinny jeans, converse, and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt with her hair down. _Man I look like shit._ She pushed the door open of the apartment block, and ran down the street signalling for a cab. _Fuck, c'mon!_ She pulled out her phone and quickly text asking for the address. Piper replied straight away as Alex got into a cab. Showing the man the screen of her phone he drove off. "Get there as quickly as you can".

Piper was still in the bathroom.

"Pipes come out, please". Larry had stopped banging on the door now, but was still refusing to leave.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You need to leave right now". She stood up and looked in the mirror. A small bruise was starting to show next to her left eye. She touched it gingerly. _Ouch_. _Okay, I'm done hiding._ She unlocked the door and heard Larry scuffle out of the way. She opened the door and looked angrily at him.

"I don't want you here, what part of that don't you understand?".

"I'm so, so sorry Pipes. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Well you did! Look at my face Larry. I've tried to be kind, and I tried to be patient, but seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you?".

"I just got so mad, picturing you with her. It's makes my skin crawl. And saying what you said, you pushed me".

"And thats my fault?! In future don't ask questions which you know you won't like the answers to!".

Larry scowled. "I just don't believe it. I can't believe it. You can't be leaving me. We can't be over. We had talked about life plans Piper. We can still do those plans".

Piper rubbed her brow and sighed heavily. "Which part of I don't want to don't you understand?" She replied getting agitated.

"What would your mother say?".

"Your really playing the Carol card?". She laughed. "Of course you are".

"I don't care what she thinks. This doesn't involve her".

Larry slowly walked towards her, hands in the air.

"But you said you love me Piper, does that not count for something?".

"Not anymore Larry, I'm sorry". She looked to the floor.

He walked closer to her closing the gap and put his arms round her. She flinched at the contact.

"Larry, please don't".

He tightened the grip around her. "Please just let me love you Pipes". He kissed the top of her head and tried to draw her closer. She squirmed at the contact.

"Larry, let go of me".

"No".

Piper tried to shove him out the way again, but realised he had a tight hold on her this time. _Fuck._

"I promise Pipes, I can make you feel better, I swear. I'll try even harder". He pushed himself against her and tried kissing her again, but Piper turned her head.

"Larry, get the fuck off of me". She struggled to get out of his grip.

It was at this moment the door slammed open and a tall figure barrelled into the room. Piper felt Larry be ripped away from her, and saw him be thrown to the ground. She straightened up and took in a deep breath. Looking to her side, Alex reached out to her.

"Pipes". She stretched out her arms and brought Piper in close to her chest. She felt her cling to her, and bury her head in her neck.

"Thank you" she heard Piper whisper.

Larry stood up.

"Get the fuck off of her, she's mine".

Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think she's made it pretty clear that isn't the fucking case anymore".

She pushed Piper behind her slightly, shielding her.

Larry glared at her. "This is your fault. Coming in here and ruining everything. Piper had a life. A good life after you! What the fuck can you give her, that I can't'".

Alex laughed "Wow, where to start?". She walked closer to him.

"To be honest, dealing with emotional chaos is not one of Pipers strong suits, so lets make this quick". She got face to face with him.

"The problem for you Larry, is that I'm everything Piper wants. You're not. It's not about what I can or can't give her. If she wanted, I could give her the world. I have before and I could do it again just like that". She snapped her fingers.

"That necklace she's wearing? It cost ten thousand dollars". Larry's eyes bulged. "But she's not in it for the money".

"She has adventure with me, we have passion. I was clouded before, but now thats gone. Piper is everything to me, and I would give her anything she asks. But you know what? All she has asked for is me. My time, my attention. And that can be given freely. I didn't realise that before, but I know now".

"You've had 5 years to give her your all. And I managed to give her what she's been wanting, what she been craving and missing in one night together. Imagine what could happen for the rest of our lives?" She turned her head and smirked at Piper.

Whilst her attention was directed else where, Larry raised his fist back and swung.

"Al.." Piper shrieked.

Alex reacted. She turned and grabbed his fist, pulling him past her and throwing him to the floor again. She bent down and pulled him up by his sweater, and harshly shoved him into the wall.

"Let me make this very fucking clear to you. So much as look at me again, I'll make you wish you hadn't. But you so much as even breathe in Pipers direction, let alone touch her, I'll being doing a much longer sentence in Litchfield next time". She let go of him and shoved him towards the door.

Picking up the small bunch of flowers and his coat she threw them at him.

"Get the fuck out of here".

He chanced a look at Piper.

"Pipes, please".

"Larry, just go. You heard her". She walked behind Alex and wrapped her arm round her.

He shrugged on his jacket, took one last look at her, before slamming the door behind him.

Piper let out a sigh of relief.

"How you holding up Pipes?".

Instead of answering, she turned and smashed her lips against Alex's. She plunged her tongue into her mouth, needing to taste her. Alex's arms snaked around her holding her possessively.

Piper broke the kiss. She grabbed the bottom of Alex's sweater, and in one swift movement removed it.

"Piper..".

Pipers lips were on her again, fiercely kissing her. She bit down hard on her lip, making Alex moan out loud. She dragged her nails up her ribs and squeezed her erect nipple through her bra. Alex moaned into her mouth.

Piper deepened the kiss and walked her backwards towards the couch. On reaching it, she pushed her onto it.

Alex's eyes bore into her. Piper pulled her top off and flung it to the side. One leg kneeling on the couch, she leant forward and unbuttoned Alex's jeans and pulled down the zipper. She pulled hard, and removed them along with her underwear and shoes and threw them across the room towards her discarded top.

Alex raised her eyebrow at her.

"Got you all flustered have I?".

Piper ignored her, and settled herself between Alex's legs. She looped her arms under her thighs ad dragged her towards her.

"Piper honestly..".

"Alex shut up".

She ran her tongue harshly up the length of her pussy.

"Fuck..".

"Mmmmmm" Piper responded.

She flattened her tongue and licked the length of her, before bringing her tongue up to circle her clit. She felt Alex press her head closer to her and she smiled.

She stopped her actions and looked up at her.

"You are so fucking hot".

She quickly slid two fingers inside her, Alex was already wet.

She got on her knees and wrapped one of Alex's legs around her waist and plunged into her deeper.

"I'm yours Pipes" Alex managed to moan out.

Piper leant forward and kissed her. She could feel Alex tightening around her fingers.

"I know" she shifted her fingers and gave Alex a gentle come hither motion.

Alex rolled her hips into her. "Ohh fuck Piper, don't stop".

Piper doubled her efforts and fucked her harder. She leaned into her neck and bit down hard. Alec pressed her breasts up into her, her nipples completely hard through her bra.

Piper reached up with her other hand and gently pinched one of them, causing Alex to moan even louder.

"Piper, I'm close".

She worked her way back down to the end of the couch again, and gently ran her tongue over Alex's clit once more. Alex's legs started to shake, so she knew she was close.

Speeding up her tongue she thrust into her one final time, causing Alex to scream out. "Fuck, I'm gunna cum".

Piper lifted her head in time to witness Alex throw her head back and screw her eyes shut tightly. She felt Alex's body spasm under her and her clenching around her fingers as she came.

 _Don't fuck this up Chapman. Its your turn to try and give her the world._

She slowed down her movements until she saw Alex's body relax. Slowly withdrawing her fingers she crawled back up her body before settling on her chest.

Alex was slightly sweaty and move a stray bit of hair away from her face. She leaned over and kissed her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where the fuck did that come from?".

Piper blushed.

"Watching you stand up for me like that was overwhelming. I just needed to show that I'm not his, I'm yours. And I think I always have been".

Alex reached across and held the necklace that was hanging loosely around her neck.

"I can't believe you still have this".

"It was one thing I couldn't part with. It means the word to me".

"Its just a necklace Pipes".

"Its the sentiment behind it. It means more to me than any ring could ever mean. I lost you, I couldn't lose this".

"I'm here now".

"C'mon, lets get dressed, I don't want to be in this room anymore".

"Where are we going?" Alex looked at her quizzically.

"On a date".

"I'm not exactly dressed for a date, and I don't have much money with me".

Piper kissed her again.

"It's not about the money, I have a great idea". She stood up and pulled Alex with her.

"Get dressed whilst I freshen up, you're going to love this" she ran into her room and closed the door.

 _I already do kid._


	12. Discovery

Authors Note: A big, fat thank you to EVERYONE who has sent me lovely messages, giving me great reviews and generally asking how I have been due to my absence! I'm okay! Well, I'm getting there! Hello anxiety! But here is the new chapter! Massive apologies for taking so long to upload and finish tweaking it. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy it :) x

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were walking side by side down the street.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise".

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Piper, you know I hate surprises".

"Well, you're going to love this one, I promise".

Piper grinned and grabbed her hand before leading her down a side street. It was lined with small coffee shops and eateries before ending in front of a large open park. It was decorated in coloured lights and flags, with loud music playing.

Alex laughed.

"You brought me to the fucking fair?".

Piper turned to look at her. "Well, after Larry I thought we could use a little fun!".

"If you wanted fun, we could of stayed in your apartment" Alex winked at her.

"Remember what I said about taking it slow?".

"Then what was that earlier? Cause where I'm from that was the complete opposite of slow!".

Piper closed her eyes and slowly exhaled.

"That was something entirely different Al. It was..it was just…" she trailed off looking away.

Alex reached out for her hand, causing Piper to turn her head. Alex gently nodded.

"Okay Chapman, show me a good time".

Piper smiled slightly. She straightened herself up and pulled her towards the entrance. "You'll love it!".

They spent the next hour of their evening playing games, eating hot dogs and winning each other the most ridiculous gifts they could find. Piper had gifted Alex an over sized, bright orange pair of glasses, and Alex had gifted Piper a plastic archery set. " _You know, so I don't have to keep breaking out with the butch and beating the men away", s_ he had joked.

It was dark now, and the park was mostly filled with teenagers and adults.

"What next?" Alex asked.

Piper had stopped in front of the big wheel.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you twelve?".

Piper pouted at her. "Please…".

She pushed her glasses up her nose slightly and sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me".

Piper paid, and dragged her into one of the carts.

It was getting cool, so she leaned into Alex. She felt an arm wrap round her shoulder, and pull her in closer. _This is what was missing_.

Alex leant across and kissed the top of her head. She felt Pipers hand come up and intertwine with hers. The ride had started, and they slowly rose up and up and up until they were right at the top.

Alex looked around. The view was breathing taking. The sun was starting to set, and this high up she had an incredible view of the the large park they were in, as well as the city. She smiled. _This is freedom._

Unknown to Alex, Piper was watching her. _She looks so relieved._ She felt a surge of love for the woman next to her. Piper squeeze her hand. _I never want to forget this moment._ Letting go of her hand, she pulled out her phone and swiped up to tap the camera icon.

She leant into Alex's shoulder, and held her arm out in front of her. Alex held her close and smiled. _Tap_. She then turned and kissed her cheek. _Tap_. Alex took the phone off her. She over extended her arm to get the right angle. The sky was a brilliant orange colour now, light rays still just managing to creep through. She looked at Piper. _She's so fucking beautiful. Tap._

They spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, taking in the views and enjoying each others presence. They got off the ride and headed towards the exit gates, hand in hand.

"Thank you" Alex stated quietly.

Piper stopped and turned to face her. She leant in and slowly pressed lips gently against hers. Alex leant into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her in the process. It was slow, soft and gentle. They broke apart. Piper resting her forehead on Alex's.

"Theres so much we need to catch up on, how do we start?".

"Maybe over coffee?" Alex suggested. "Fuck do I need good coffee! And I'm guessing you can guide us to somewhere spectacular".

She grinned. "C'mon".

She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her off in the opposite direction they came from.

After a few minutes walking, they were outside a modern looking coffee shop. It was two levels, and the upstairs had a wrap around balcony. Piper walked inside and gestured for Alex to find a seat upstairs.

 _This place is insane_. The walls were printed with quotes from different novels she recognised. The place was set up with a series of high backed booths lining the walls, creating a sense of privacy and intimacy. She walked out onto the balcony and picked a booth it the corner next to a heat lamp.

 _I can't believe I'm here._ _Don't fuck this up Vause. Not this time._

Looking around, there was only one other person outside. It was an older gentleman drinking a coffee and reading a magazine.

The presence of Piper walking towards her holding two steaming mugs of coffee snapped her out of her thoughts.

Piper placed the tray in front of them and slid in opposite her. Piper picked up her drink and took a careful sip.

"So, where do we start?".

"Well you know where I've been the last 7 years, what about you? How did you end up here again?".

Piper bit her lip nervously.

"Well, after I left, I didn't want to run back to my parents. I didn't want them to see me and to try and control me" she swallowed.

"Nobody knew where I had been, and I kept it that way. I didn't want to be questioned about it, I had to make myself forget".

She leant over the table and grabbed Alex's hand.

"The only way I could continue, was to pretend it never happened. To get rid of everything that I associated with you, and to build a new life from scratch. So I got rid of everything, all except this necklace and one photo. I stayed with Polly and started working with my dad".

Alex laughed, "I bet you loved that".

"Not really, but it paid well, and after a while I was able to move out into my apartment, the same one I'm in now. Along the way I met Larry. He moved in opposite Polly. Obviously he was not my type, and he keep showing up and hanging out with us. He asked me out after a few months, and I kept putting it off, but finally caved. He was nice and normal, and he took care of me. It was nice to have someone close again". She took a long sip of her drink.

"I kept you locked away in my heart, and in my mind. I wouldn't let myself think of you. Things were okay for a while, but things had been lacking for a long time. There was no passion anymore. I didn't feel heat or desire, and we had fallen into a routine. It was stable. I spent a lot of time with Polly and we started making soaps and lotions. We started it as just a way of passing some time, but it really took my mind off of everything. One day we just decided to try and sell some of it. We took one of the batches down to the market and we sold them all. We did that for a while, before eventually launching the website. That took off and after a year we started pitching to stores and hotel chains. We saved enough to open the store, and here we are".

Alex had been intently listening to her the whole time. She squeezed Pipers hand.

"I'm impressed. I'm proud of you Pipes. I really mean it. You came out of it on the good side. You managed to put everything aside and rebuild your life. You should be really fucking proud of yourself kid".

"I am. I mean, its not where I thought I would be. But I've done it on my own terms. And we are progressing everyday. I enjoy the work I do, and I get to work with my best friend. So I basically get paid to hang out" she laughed.

"Yeah that must be cool! Me and my friend Nicky are planning to work together, we are just unsure what. I'm sure she has some crazy idea though!".

"Are you able to do that? Create a business I mean? Do you have, well you know…".

"Are you asking if I have money?".

Piper blushed. "Sorry thats rude of me, and not my place. I shouldn't of asked".

Alex gave a throaty laugh. "Stop thinking into things so much kid. And to answer the question, we both have money. A lot of it. I know I spent a lot whilst in the business, but I saved and invested a lot of it as well. I just dont have access to it yet. Which should sort itself out soon enough. And Nicky is a trust fund baby! Shes fucking rolling in it!".

"So you're okay?" Said Piper tentatively.

"Yeah I'm okay kid".

They spent the next hour filling in missing details and chatting. It was getting late, and Piper had to work the next day, so Alex arranged for an uber to pick them up outside.

The journey was filled with a comfortable silence, and it wasn't long before they pulled up outside Pipers apartment.

"This is me" she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Can you wait just one minute?" Alex asked the driver, who nodded at her in the rear view mirror.

Alex quickly jumped out of the car and walked round to open Pipers door.

Piper took her hand and slowly got out of the car and shit the door. The pair stopped at the steps outside her apartment.

Piper was the first to speak. "I've had a really good couple of days with you Al. I've felt so many emotions and so much has happened, and its really a lot to take in".

"I know, and i'm sorry I've rocked up in your life and made it all crazy again" she chuckled.

"Not crazy, just exhilarating. I mean I know we're not in Cambodia anymore taking drugs with drags queens on a beach, but questionable fried food and a fair ground is a close second".

She stepped closer to Alex, who wrapped her arms round her and held her close.

"I just need a couple of days to process. I need some time to think, and to talk to Polly before my brain explodes".

Alex leant down and kissed her head. "Take as long as you need kid, you know i'm here. Im not going anywhere anymore".

"So its okay if I call you in a couple of days?".

Alex didn't answer, but leant in and gentle captured her lips, before walked back towards the car. "You did say slow, and I agreed. I promise I won't fuck things up Piper. I mean it".

She opened the door and got in the car. She smirked at her, and Piper watched her drive off down the street. She watched until the car went out of sight, and let herself into her apartment. She threw her keys onto the counter and kicked off her shoes, before walking into her bedroom and falling onto her bed.

She smiled to herself. _I'm going to fall asleep feeling happy for the first time in a long while._

She sat up and stripped off her clothes, before climbing under the covers. Picking up her phone she needed to send one last message.

To Alex:

I've had a really great day with you Al. Thank you for being there when I needed you, and thank you for giving me the time. I promise I won't fuck things up either. Not this time. Good night X

She put her phone on here bedside table and curled up into a comfortable position.

She fell asleep, feeling the most relaxed she had in a long time.


End file.
